A Shadow's Glance
by Roman Paladin
Summary: Sequel to "What the Eyes See." The crew tries to regain some semblance of a normal life one year after the events on Miranda. All the while trouble is brewing with the powers that be. Still apologetically Mal/River.
1. Chapter 1: The Best Laid Plans

"You missed," River deadpanned.

"Ah hell girlie, I never…Damn!" Jayne exclaimed, realizing his mark was still among the living.

"Nice try hot shot, now how about we do things my way." River stated plainly, but with a look of mischief in her eye none the less.

"All right, but your way is so damn unsettling." Jayne relented, "Plus Mal'll be all kinds a sore about you getting so close in the mix."

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to protect me." River said with the barest traces of a smile on her face. "Besides, my way is a lot more fun." She said as she reached for the katana strapped to her back.

"Can't argue with that." Jayne grinned as he broke down the rifle and grabbed his favorite revolver."

"Time for some thrilling heroics," they both said in unison as they charged down the hill.

...

"And just what in the hell were you two thinking!" Mal exclaimed as he set the mule down in the cargo bay of Serenity. The images of his well crafted plan tumbling down before him, replaced with scenes of his merc and girlfriend storming through town cutting down nearly everyone in their path.

Jayne gave him a sheepish look, "Well we done tried to stick to what ya said, but the damn hundan wasn't in the place that we planned. I tried to take the shot anyway but…ah…he moved…and then the wind correction….kinda messed up the path of the bullet so to speak…" Jayne stuttered out.

"Plan was flawed." River stated matter of factly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure from her accomplice. "Warned you that they wouldn't play your game."

River was nearly perfectly lucid now but she still sometimes slipped into her sing song mode of speaking from time to time. This was partly due to habit, and partly because she just liked to. It made people pay more attention to what she was saying.

Mal took a moment to collect himself. It was so hard for him to stay mad at her, and she knew it. Plus it was more then a little unsettling to see her trying to defend Jayne of all people, and this hadn't been the first time. Over the last couple of months those two had caused more then their fair share of trouble.

"That ain't the point." Mal finally ground out. "There was a plan, we all agreed to it before we left, we all had parts to play. By breaking with the plan you two put us all in danger back there."

"Com'on Mal, we got the money didn't we? Maybe more then we contract for." Jayne stated defiantly.

"Yes, and none of us are dead so that's a plus." River added with a hit of sarcasm.

"You two are still missing the gist of what I'm getting at here. Yes we got paid, probably took a good deal more then we originally agreed to once those men caught sight of you two and dropped all that cashy money. But the point of this job wasn't just to get paid, we were trying to make new contacts, maybe get some more jobs. But seen as you two shot or stabbed just about everybody in town that ain't like to happen!" Mal said, frustration reverberating in his voice.

"Was a one time gig." River coolly replied in the face of Mal's growing temper. "They were a secretive group, weren't looking to take on new talent. Just likely to kill us then pay us."

"Which is why Jayne was supposed to take out the ring leader if he tried anything funny, show'em we're for real, maybe give them the impression that we know what we're doing." Mal, now with an edge of sarcasm of his own.

"And just how was shooting one of their men going to get us in them again?" River said as she looked up at Mal with those big brown eyes of her's, feigning ignorance.

Mal hesitated for a moment, the ridiculousness of his statement stunning him a bit when spoken out loud, not to mention the beauty of her look no matter how patronizing.

"You know how River," Mal said assertively, slightly regaining his composure. " That guy wasn't even a mid level member of their group. Those hundans might'a shot him their own selves had his next project gone south. Killin him before he could give the order to kill us woulda shown his bosses that we've got more on the ball then the groups of outsiders they usually contract with."

"Hmm," River paused, obviously pretending Mal's argument caused her to rethink her position. "And these are the kinds of people that you wanted to have a long term working relationship with?" she finally replied with a sly smile.

Mal looked at her dumfounded as Jayne fought back and audible chuckle. He turned to Zoe for some support. She shot him a sympathetic glance out of the corner of her eye. Then she spoke up, "Captain's right, he gave you two orders and you didn't follow them, end of story." She shot out tersely.

"Now why don't you two see to Simon and make sure none of that blood on you is yours." Zoe pressed in her conversation ending sort of way.

River and Jayne, realizing they were off the hook obediently hopped out of the mule and headed of towards the med bay. Exchanging slight grins as they made their way.

Mal let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with them?" He let out as he and Zoe climbed out of the mule and headed up towards the bridge.

"Well you have to admit sir, they did save our skins back there." Zoe offered.

"That they did, but they did it in their usual over the top manner. This keeps up there won't be anyone left to work for."

"True," Zoe conceded. "But you have to admit, it nice to be the one's who start the shooting for a change."

"Can't argue with that." Mal agreed as he headed up to see Wash about their assent.

...

"You know just once I'd like to see you come back from a job without me having to check you for injuries." Simon said has he looked River over.

"Awe doc, didn't know ya cared so much." Jayne teased from behind him.

"Not you Jayne, I was talking to River. As far as your concerned…"

River put her finger over her brothers lips, preventing the impending string of insults. "Be nice, after all he was the one watching my back."

"Not that it need much watching." Jayne chimed in, "Fact you saved my pi goo more then a few times in that last one."

The two of them shared appreciative glances as Simon raped up his evaluations.

"Fine, well you both appear to be in perfect health, you're free to leave." Simon said.

Jayne stood up, "Good, no offense doc but this ain't exactly where I like to spend my free time."

"Like wise." River added, with a somewhat far away look in her eyes.

"Ah, yes well. You can leave, but I'd like to have a moment to speak with you if you could spare it River." Simon said, noticing as Jayne stopped in mid stride towards the exit.

"Alone," Simon answered to Jayne's hesitation.

"Its alright Jayne, its family time. We'll catch up later." River reassured. With that the big merc left the brother and sister in peace.

Simon turned a concerned look on River, "How have you been feeling lately"

"Fine," River said replying to Simon's stern look with a one of her own. "Do you have some cause for concern or do you just like to freak your little sister out for fun?"

Simon expression lightened a bit, "No, not medically."

River gave him a knowing look. "You're concerned about how much time I've been spending with Jayne lately."

"Well….yes," Simon hesitated, unsure how to broach the subject.

River gave him an exhausted look, "Its nothing to be concerned about, Jayne and I get a long well that's all. I mean Zoe and Wash pretty much keep to them selves and Kaylee seems to be occupying a lot of your time lately…" River shot him a mischievous glance.

"Well…I….ah…you see…" Simon stuttered out.

"Its ok Simon, its not like I don't understand, especially with Mal and I…."

"That's quite enough of that thought train." Simon cut in. "It's just that it seems strange that you two are hitting it off so well. I mean he did try to turn us in the alliance a while back. Just seems like if you were going to hang out with anyone besides Mal it'd be Kaylee or Inara."

"That was a long time ago, we've all been through a lot since then. He's changed. And I do spend a lot of time with Kaylee, but I can only take so much of someone fawning over my brother before I need to get away. And as for Inara well….things are still a bit awkward between us…" She said almost squirming a bit as she spoke of it.

"I suppose so, still seeing you with Jayne so much kind of gives off an impression…."

River almost fell off the stool she was sitting on at the implication, "You think I LIKE JAYNE!!" She said in half shock even uttering the words.

"Well no….of course not…well I mean the thought had crossed my mind…" Simon backpedaled.

"Look, Jayne and I are just friends. He respects what I'm capable of and I respect what his skill. Call it professional repore. But that's it. Besides he not my type." River said wistfully as she pictured Mal with that boyish grin on his face as he woke her up that first night she'd slept in his bunk the night after the incident in the Maidenhead.

"Ok, well just thought I'd check." Simon said.

"Why so you could give me your pre-rehearsed big brother speech about boys?" River said with what had now become her characteristic grin.

"Well I never have given you that speech now have I?" Simon posited.

"Sorry, missed your chance Simon. Kinda late in the game to be giving me the speech now that I've been dating Mal for the last year." River in toned.

"Has it been a year already?" Simon said in half disbelief.

"Yep! Our anniversary was last week. I got flowers…and a shiny new katana!" River stated gleefully.

"Yes, I noticed as I'm sure our friends down at that settlement just did." Simon replied recalling his sister's unsettling ability with an edged weapon.

"Well I'm off," She said as she hopped up from the stool. " I've got to thank someone for getting me that blade." She smiled as she headed for the door.

"Oh and Simon, you don't have to wait for my next medical exam for us to have another one of these heart to hearts you know." River said.

"Dually noted." Simon answered as he got up to give her a hug before she headed up the stairs towards her's and Mal's bunk.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So there it is my first chapter back in the 'verse since the end of "What the Eyes See." I have to admit I'm still not exactly sure where I want to go with this. I have a rough outline of where I'm heading but I'm having trouble fleshing out some of the details. This first chapter I just started as a free write, much like I did with the original story. I really wanted to explore how the crew's relationships have changed since Miranda.

The Jayne/River dynamic is a relationship I have a particular interest in. As I started out in the fan fic community as a Jayne/River enthusiast. But don't worry this story is strictly a Mal/River ship. But that doesn't mean I can't still explore some of the ways that I think those two would still have good chemistry, if only as friends.

As far as the future, I'm thinking I might take the story into a bit of a darker tone. Don't want to give away too much of the details but suffice to say I plan on trying to dig a little deeper into the psyches of our main characters. Probably has something to do with the fact that I just saw the, "The Dark Knight," good gosh that movie rocked!

Anyway bear with me as I try and grapple with this new installment of my tale of the verse. I want to send a special thanks to all of those who read the story and continued to give feed back even months after it had laid dormant. It was your encouraging words that gave me the energy to continue this story. I truly hope I do not disappoint you.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories, New Enemies

On his way to the bridge Mal headed though the common area

On his way to the bridge Mal headed though the common area. As he made his way though he spotted Inara making some tea. He could tell that there was something on her mind that she wanted to discuss by the way she looked up on his approach. So he slowed his stride as he got closer.

"Good afternoon Mal," She said in her very formal way. By her tone Mal could tell she had business in mind.

"Afternoon Inara, something I can help you with?" He questioned.

"As a matter of fact there is, do you have a moment?" She put forth cautiously.

"Well actually I'm on my way up to the bridge at the moment…"

"Perhaps you could meet me in my shuttle a bit later then…" Inara's tongue was momentarily caught in her throat as the words came out of her mouth. The slight hesitation at Mal's response made the silence all the more deafening.

It wasn't as though Mal hadn't been in Inara's shuttle more then a few times over the last year, but by in large it had been upon Inara's express invitation. The fact was only two year's ago Mal was still barging into her shuttle completely unannounced and it was she that had to chase him away. The fact that he was now only showing up at her request was an illustration of just how much the dynamic of their relationship had changed. And it was no secret that Inara, still harboring some lasting affection for Mal, found it difficult to cope with. This fact also wasn't lost on Mal who found their interactions, particularly in her shuttle, to be a bit disconcerting as well. Still, they both recognized that although things had changed they still had a very lucrative business relationship to maintain. Not to mention an enduring friendship that they both hoped to salvage when this was all said and done. So they pressed forward.

"Ah, sure Inara, I'll head over soon as I'm finished." Mal said with a half nervous smile.

Inara bowed her head gracefully, being infinitely better at hiding her discomfort then Mal. "Thank you Mal, I'll be waiting then." And with that she turned and headed towards her shuttle.

Mal attempted to shake off the very awkward conversation he just had as he made his way up to the bride. As he entered he saw Wash easing the ship through the upper atmosphere of the planet and into the black. Beside him at the co-pilot station he saw Kaylee working on something with the console. He turned his attention to Wash first.

"Thanks for getting us up so quick Wash." Mal said.

"Well you know Mal I figured you wouldn't want to stick around a place where we just slaughtered half a town. Gotta figure the other half won't exactly be serving us tea and crackers once the dust settles…" Wash deadpanned.

Mal grimaced slightly as he recalled the sight, "Suppose that's so…"

"So its true that River and Jayne caused all that ruckus down there by their ownselves?" Kaylee questioned.

Mal's tone became defensive, "Well is wasn't as though they did it alone, I mean Zoe and I was down there too. I'd say we got our fair share in."

"That's not was Zoe was saying when she was up he Cap'n" Kaylee chimed in. "She's saying that those two came tearin down the hill like bats outa hell. Said it was all she could do to get a few pot shots in whilst the rest a them hudans turned tail and ran."

"Well…suppose that's one person's account…" Mal got out.

"You know this isn't the first time that River's decided to jump into the fray a little prematurely, sometimes I think she's a little too eager show off those skills of hers." Wash added.

"Hmm…sounds like you might want to keep her on a tighter leash Cap'n, she might get herself hurt one of these times." Kaylee proposed.

"Didn't know you and her were into that sorta thing Mal." Wash injected.

Mal's face turned bright red as Kaylee burst into laughter at the sight. Mal struggled to regain his footing. "That…That ain't what I…"

Wash pressed forward mercilessly, "Never woulda figured a sweet young woman like River'd be into that. Now you on the other hand…." Kaylee's laughter turned into exasperated gasps as she gripped the console beside her for support as she struggled to stop laughing and breath.

Mal had finally had enough, "You know maybe if you spent a little time working on your own sex life you wouldn't have to fantasize about mine so much." This sent Kaylee into another round of convolutions. Wash sat dumfounded as he staggered back from the verbal barb. His momentary laps gave Mal a chance to regain control of the conversation.

"Now, to get back on topic. I want you to set a course for Persephone, figure there's probably more'n a few supply we need to pick up and we finally got the coin to get'em. Meanwhile might stop by Badgers see if he's got any work worth havin." Mal said resolutely.

"Any questions? Good." Mal turned to leave while he still had the upper hand on Wash. With that he headed toward Inara's shuttle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal went to tap lightly on the shuttle door. After a moment had passed Inara appeared before him in the door way with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello Mal, won't you come in?" Inara wondered, not for the first time, how strange it was to hear those words in her own voice.

"Thanks, Inara don't mind if I do." Mal entered her lavishly decorated shuttle and made his way over to her couch. He noted the hot pot of tea already set on the table before him. Mal had to admit, even though this was still his shuttle he could scarcely recognize it.

Inara made her way over to the couch and sat on corned end. She began to pour them both small cups of tea. Handing one of the cups to Mal she took a sip and then began her proposal.

"Mal, as you are probably well aware I haven't accepted a client contact in some time." Inara stated resolutely.

Mal nodded his head in acknowledgement.

She continued, "Rest assured that I still have quite enough left in my savings to continue to pay my rent on the shuttle for the foreseeable future. However as time passes I will begin to need income to acquire other necessities. I've giving it a lot of thought and I've decided I can not in good conscious resume my work as a companion."

"So how do you plan on getting additional income?" Mal asked.

"Well that's where I was hoping you would come in Mal, I was wondering if you might…might…"

Mal's eyes widened slightly at the realization. "You want to join the crew outright?"

Inara gave him an innocent look, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well no, I mean honestly, even though you always paid your own way in all its hard for me not to think of you as a kind of an honorary member of the crew already but…" Mal got out quickly.

"You don't have to worry, I can still do all the things the Guild requires for me to maintain my status as a companion, your ship will still be provided with the same…access…as was provide by having a registered companion on board."

"Well that ain't my worry Inara. And its not as though I woulda kicked you off the ship even if you couldn't a made rent on the shuttle." Mal insisted.

"I know that Mal, but I don't want to be a burden. Everyone on the ship pulls their own weight, I have savings but they won't last forever. And the way I see it, its better for me to find something useful to do now before my savings runs out. So what do you think?"

"Don't know, mean don't worry Inara. Far as I'm concerned you want to be on the crew, then you are. Just gonna have to figure out a place for you."

"I could co-pilot the ship with Wash, I'm already a fairly good pilot after all." Inara offered, invoking her experience out piloting the shuttle compared to Mal.

"Well now that's an idea. Fact is though most of the time Serenity don't need a co-pilot and when she does River likes to step it, Wash says she's already good enough to rival him so…" Mal trailed off seeing the look of disappointment rising on Inara's face.

"Oh…I see…." Inara said uncomfortably.

"Well now though that ain't the end of it. Fact is, much as River likes to pilot, she likes to go out with us on jobs even more. So more often then not she won't be available to co-pilot when we might need it most. Maybe we could make you co-pilot more permanent like. Sides, couldn't hurt to have three expert pilots on the ship. Seems to me that be smart thing to double, or triple up on."

"Really?" Inara said with a raise eye brow, trying to hid her excitement at his warming to her idea.

"Yeah, seems that could work out real well. And maybe every once in awhile when we're going on a more high class job, maybe perhaps you can come along to present a more 'respectable' face for our crew." Mal said with a bit of a smile.

Inara returned Mal's smile with a warm smile of her own, "Well that sounds like a very agreeable position within the crew, I accept."

"Great, glad to have you on board more official like. I'll be sure to announce the change at dinner tonight." Mal said as he got up to leave.

"Thank you Mal," Inara said gratefully as she rose to escort Mal the door.

"Don't mention it," Mal said graciously as he left the shuttle.

Once the door had closed behind him Inara let out a deep sigh that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "So eager to leave," she thought to herself as she replayed his departure in her mind. Dinner wouldn't be for a few more hours, and he had already been up to the bridge. She knew exactly where he was heading. To see her, to see River.

Inara would have never made the request to join Mal's crew if she had thought there was even a slight chance that she and Mal still had a future. Joining the crew officially was just one last concession that she had to make to prove to herself once and for all that she recognized that they would never be. She often wondered how different their lives would have been if she would have simply acknowledged her feelings for him that fateful day in the cargo hold after the death of her good friend Nandi. She was always a bit jealous of River in that respect. Not only was she now the significant other of the man that she cared for deeply, but more then that she had the courage to act on her feelings for Mal as soon as they became clear to her. Though she may have been much younger then her, Inara realized that she could learn a lot from River. Perhaps in time they could be much closer friends, but for now things were still too raw for them to be all that close just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River stewed quietly in her's and Mal's bunk. She had planned a romantic moment for Mal as soon as he descend the ladder. However, reading his conversation with Inara just a moment ago killed her mood fairly quickly.

By now, River had gained enough control over her reading abilities to filter out the day to day thoughts of those around her. Simon and Kaylee had been a huge factor in her dedication to gaining a great deal more control. It had been hard enough for River to deal with Zoe and Wash, but once she attained a greater degree of lucidity after the maidenhead incident those mental images became even more vivid to her. Some nights had gotten so bad that she had begged Mal to fake some kind of emergency to get everyone out of their bunks and out of her head.

Still due to her connection with Mal it was difficult for her to filter out his thoughts without considerable effort. Indeed, sometimes their connection had become unsettling for both of them, as it seemed that River's abilities began to back fire, allowing Mal to sometimes hear her thoughts in his head as well. They had gone though a period a few months into their relationship where the two of them began confusing the other's thoughts as their own. Leaving Mal to wonder how it was that he suddenly felt so much closer to Simon and River to ponder some very conflicted feelings about Inara!

Shortly after those episodes she and Mal had both gained a greater degree of control over what and how often their thoughts crossed over into the other's mind. But it was still a guilty pleasure of River's to sometimes follow Mal with her mind when they were apart. And it was partly due to the knowlege gained during her and Mal's time of super connectness that she harbored a bit of jealously towards Inara. She knew that Mal no longer saw a future between himself and Inara, with or without River in the picture. However she also knew from Mal's insights as well as Inara's own thoughts that Inara didn't necessarily always see it that way. She also knew that although Mal no longer had any emotional desires for Inara, he still found her physically appealing. Naturally Mal was going to find women other then River to attractive, just as River often found other men attractive. But for River to actually know, actually sense this thought was often a little grating. Sure Mal found other women appealing, but they were passing figures. They entered his mind and left just as quickly. But Inara was there all the time due to her position as a member of Serenity's crew. Even though River knew it was unreasonable to feel upset, she had to concede, if only to herself, that she was jealous of Inara and Mal's passed relationship.

And it was Inara's thoughts as Mal left her shuttle that went to the heart of her jealously. What if Inara had been more forward with Mal early on in their relationship? Would she have been able to win Mal away from Inara if Inara and Mal had already been in a relationship once River was lucid enough to do anything about it? Would she have even tried?

Likewise, River knew that Inara had been mulling over this decision to join the crew for months, and she realized, before Inara even did, that the only thing holding her back was the hope that she and Mal might renew their relationship. It often felt to River that she had this vulture circling overhead every time she and Mal had gotten into a fight. But now that Inara had finally taken that last step, River knew she should feel relieved. Now perhaps she and Inara could begin to really work on their relationship. Mal issues aside, River had a lot of respect for the woman and she knew that Inara reciprocated that respect. But those final thoughts of Inara continued to eat away at River, especially now as Mal descended the latter to their bunk.

As Mal came down the latter he saw River coiled up on their bed. Her eyes looking deadly and far off. Thinking back to the conversation he just had, he knew instantly that he probably should have delayed his arrival, if only for a few minutes. But he was here now so the best thing to do was to dive in head first, or so he thought.

"So I take it you're aware of the Inara joining the crew?" Mal said in an off handed manner.

River shook herself out of her internal monologue at the sound of Mal's voice, "Hmm…what? Oh really? Inara's joining the crew? Well that's good to hear." She said as she forced her face into a half hearted smile.

Mal rolled his eyes, "Oh come on River, I ain't got to be a reader to know that you're lying. You were ease dropping on the whole conversation weren't you."

River tried to act innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was thinking about something else when you came down that's all. Why? Is there some reason you feel particularly guilty about your conversation with Inara? Something I should know about?" She said, trying to put Mal on the defensive instead.

"No, I ain't go nothing to hide from you about Inara or anything else. And you know that." Mal said, not liking the direction of this conversation.

"Fine, whatever, lets just drop it ok?" River said, trying to get away from a conversational quagmire of her own design. "So, she's joining the crew. What will she be doing? Is she going to start coming out with us on jobs?"

Mal sensed that River was trying to move away from the topic, and he was equally willing to move to a more benign subject, "Maybe some, specially those that might require a more respectable face, though most of the time I'm figuring all just put her up at co-pilot with Wash."

River felt her temper flare again, "Oh I see, I thought _**I**_ was Serenity's co-pilot. Suppose you weren't considering that in your rush to get HER on the crew though…"

"You know it ain't like that River!" Mal exclaimed, his own temper starting to rise at the insulation. "You know that more often then not your out on jobs with us. What if we need some quick maneuvering action from Serenity at some point? Last I checked, being in two places at once wasn't one of your talents."

"Well I've never known the lack of a co-pilot to be a detriment to Wash before. And as far as a more respectable face, you ever think about Simon to join us on those jobs? He's just as respectable as Inara, more so if you consider their past professions!" River lashed out.

"Oh come on River! You more then anybody know that having an extra body up there make's piloting a lot easier. And its not like you'd never get to fly I'm sure if you asked Wash he'd be more then happy to let you have the helm more often then not. And we tried using Simon before, back on Higgin's moon. He didn't like doing it anymore then we liked having him. Besides, your brother ain't like to hold those respectable men's attention as much as Inara would."

At that, River went straight though the roof. "Oh, so you need someone who's attractive to distract them huh!?"

"Well I ah…" Mal could sense he'd fallen into some kind of trap.

"That's funny, because I don't ever recall you asking ME to distract them like that! Maybe because you think Inara's more attractive then me!"

Tears began to well up in River's eyes as she said those words. Mal was taken a back as her last statement rang out silently in their bunk. He was at a total loss at what to say. River could feel the waves of guilt and self loathing radiating off Mal like a torch. Her words had hurt him deeply. Feeling the pain her words had caused River began to cry openly sharing not only his guilt but her own from causing it.

She turned to try to leave but Mal grabbed her arm. "Wait a second bao bai, I'm…I'm sorry…just stay and talk to me…"

Hearing the hurt in his voice and feeling his light touch against her skin she collapsed into his chest sobbing. Mal wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, thinking it best to take that time to choose his words more carefully before he tried to console her. But before he could muster up the words to say she started to speak in-between her sobs.

"You're….you're such a boob…don't…don't even know what your apologizing for…just…just trying to make me feel better…" She said as she forced herself to steady her breathing.

"Well ahh, I mean…" Mal was still unsure what to say.

River dried her tears on his shirt and looked up to give him a faint smile. "Its ok, I know you don't know what to say. Its not your fault, none of this was. I was just…dealing with some stuff…I'm sorry I took it out on you. It was unfair and it was wrong."

Mal knew that it might be dangerous, but he wanted to know none the less, "Something wrong darlin?"

"Well I…" River hesitated, usually she never talked about thoughts she gleaned from other people's mind, not even with Mal. She decided that she didn't necessarily have to tell Mal it was Inara who originally thought this though. "Well…its just…with all this talk about Inara, I was wondering…I mean what if you two eventually had gotten together, like that night on in the cargo bay after Nandi died. Do you think we'd still have gotten together if you and Inara had dated first?"

Mal was caught off guard by the question. "Well yes, I know we would have eventually. I mean maybe not as soon as we did, but eventually I'm sure we would have."

"But how can you be so sure?" River asked, by now hanging on his every word.

Mal tried to organize his thoughts before he spoke, "Cause I know me and Inara woulda never lasted. Like I've said before, I realized in that time she and I were apart after she left that Inara and I woulda never worked anyway. Oh I'm sure it would have been intense there for the first few weeks or so. But once that initial novelty wore off I'm sure we would have struggled to find reasons to stay together. We're just too different. Seems to me after that once that was over you and I would have found our way to each other eventually. I mean Book seemed pretty confident that it was going to happen"

River seemed contented with that. Her expression seemed to visibility lighten. Giving Mal a reassuring smile.

Mal returned her smile with a wicked grin of his own, "And as far as using you to distract those 'respectable men' I gotta say I'm a little uncomfortable with that idea."

"Oh?" River said with a mischievous look.

"Don't think I like the idea of some rich hudan looking my woman up and down like a piece a meat."

River rolled her eyes, "Oh you poor poor little man, if only you knew…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal mockingly questioned.

"Well I'd be lying if I said the only reason I go on the jobs with you is because of the action, I also don't mind some of the attention I get, Badger seems particularly fond of my blue skir…." River's words were cut short as Mal began stroking the back of her neck.

"That so…." Mal said in a low tone.

"Hmmm…." River nodded in reply as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well…can't say as I blame him…" Mal said as his right hand made it's way down to River's shoulder strap, slipping it off effortlessly. By the time his left hand had made it down to her other side she was already ripping is shirt open. And there in the stillness of that passionate embrace, River and Mal were able to work out their feelings in a much more sensual way…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure?" The man said from his desk as he looked over the report.

"Positively, all of our men either died or ran." The young woman replied coolly.

"Damn amateurs, knew I should have sent better people after them." The man stated with a hit of frustration.

"You should have sent me." The woman said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, you've been itching for a shot at Ms. Tam for awhile now haven't you?" He said with a bit of amusement.

The young woman merely stood motionless, awaiting his reply.

The man grinned, "Alright, you can try your hand and tracking them down if you wish, but you'll have to bring _her_ along with you…"

Despite her steely expression, the woman balked, "Oh you can't be serious, she's barely sane, let a lone reliable."

The man put up his hand to forestall any further argument, "She's has the most experience dealing with Reynolds and his crew. Besides she's too dangerous to work with our other operatives, she'd just as soon work with them as kill them. You're the only one that can keep her in her place."

"So does that mean I can kill her if she gets out of line?" The woman replied almost hopefully.

The man gave her another smile, "Now I know you're good enough to put her down with out killing her, or are you saying that she might actually be that much of a threat to you?"

The woman glared slightly as she responded, "No, she won't be a problem."

"Good!" The man answered with a snap of finality to his voice. "Then you are to assemble a team with her and depart as soon as possible."

With that the man got up and pulled the woman into a tight embrace. "Watch yourself out there. Reynold's crew is not to be underestimated."

The woman returned his embrace and channeled as much affection as her cold eyes could manage, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Maybe I should…" The man's words were cut short as the woman pressed her finger to his lips.

"No, you can't go. You've got to stay here and watch over the organization. That's your role, just as mine is to fight."

With that the young woman reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and headed for the door. As she turned to leave the man whispered, almost breathlessly, "Get back soon…" Confident that his almost silent entirety had been heard perfectly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok! Glad to finally post second chapter to this story. Struggled with about three or four versions of this chapter. But then it hit me like a bolt of lighting! Think I've really got a good handle on where this is going now!

Hope the inner monologues of some of the characters didn't drag on too much. Just felt like I had a really good idea where I wanted the states of mind of some of the characters and I really couldn't think of any other way to describe it other then maybe long drawn out strings of dialogue from what seemed like really forced conversation pieces. On the whole I kind wanted this and the previous chapter to kind of sow up any remaining plot points from the previous story so that I could move on to the new story. But it was also a good exercise for me in that in reminded me where I left off with them.

On the whole I feel pretty good about this chapter. But I look forward to your feedback! Let me know what you think!

Stay tuned! More events and adventures away our intrepid crew!


	3. Chapter 3: The Stage is Set

Once everyone had finished with dinner, Mal thought it best to let everyone know about crew addition, "Ok everybody, I've got an announcement to make…."

Jayne's eyes immediately shot over to River, "I know what this is! This what you 'n Doc were talking about in the infirmary weren't it! He knocked you up didn't he! Hell Mal, weren't you bein' careful?"

Simon began to choke on the last bit of food he was eating as the rest of the table froze in shock, everyone's gaze shooting wildly from River to Mal.

River reached clear across the table and slapped Jayne right upside the head, "NO! And even if it was, how dare you ruin such an important moment! You pull this stunt when it really happens and I'll carve your tongue right out of mouth!" River exclaimed as she griped the back of Jayne's head in one hand and held a butter knife to his check with the other.

Mal shot River a concerned glance of his own, "When?"

River quickly released Jayne and returned to her seat, "Well, I mean, maybe, I mean if you and I decided later on…." She stuttered out nervously as she realized all eyes were now on her.

"Anyway bao bai, you were saying?" She said as she desperately tried to divert attention away from her outburst.

"Uh…right…Just wanted to let y'all know that Inara has decided to join the crew formal like. She gonna start going on jobs with us and such, but mainly her responsibilities are going to be co-piloting."

"Co-pilot? But Mal, we haven't even seen her resume yet? Interviews, second interviews and so on." Wash said with a bemused look on his face.

"I'm afraid it's a rather competitive position young lady, have you any references?" Wash continued as he turned to Inara.

Inara gave Wash a sweet smile, "I'm afraid not, but I'm a quick learner. And I'm sure a pilot of your skill will have much to teach."

Wash gave Inara a sarcastic grin, "Oh, my dear, flattery will get you everywhere."

"That so husband?" Zoe said coolly from Wash's side.

"Kidding, really it was a joke, Inara tell her I was…" Wash was unable to complete his sentence as Zoe stuffed a dinner roll in his mouth.

Wash feigned an expression of hurt. "What?" Zoe replied to his look, "Probably tastes a lot better then the foot your always sticking in there."

At that the rest of the crew had a good laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inara sat in her shuttle after dinner, deep in meditation. But try as she could her thoughts kept drifting back to Mal. The episode at dinner with River had opened up all kinds of anxieties in her mind. She was just starting to take the first tentative steps into accepting that she and Mal would never be together. But Mal as a father? To someone else's child? Inara had to admit that motherhood was quite certainly very far down on her list of priorities at the moment, but seeing Mal in that light affected her in ways she wasn't quite ready to deal with yet.

But as she thought about it, she realized it was a possibility that she should probably prepare for. Though this letting go was all new to her, Mal and River had been together for little over a year now. What were their plans for the future she wondered? Clearly by Mal's reaction at dinner children had not been discussed, but as Jayne said, accidences happen. Or maybe not children, maybe marriage? Mariage! Inara was quite certain that she wasn't ready for that. If Mal and River got married Inara was sure she'd have to leave. It would just be too hard. But where would she go? This ship was the closest thing she'd known to a home since she left Sihnon.

Inara tried to push the thoughts aside, "No need to think about that, cross that bridge when you come to it," she repeated to herself a couple of times like a mantra. Then she heard a light knock on the door.

Inara rose from her seat and moved towards the door. Upon opening the door she was surprised to see none other then River herself.

"Um…Hi…is this a bad time?" River got out with a bit of nervousness to her tone.

Inara quickly summoned her training to steady herself. "Not at all, please won't you come in?"

"Of course," River said with a little more confidence. "Thank you."

Inara stood aside as River entered, she'd hadn't entered Inara's shuttle since Miranda. It took her a moment to get her bearings. Inara offered her a seat on her couch, which River gratefully accepted.

"Would you like some tea?" Inara offered graciously.

"Yes please," River said, her own core-bread manners asserting themselves forcefully in the posh surroundings.

After pouring each of them cup Inara took the opposite end of the couch and enjoyed a nice sip. On the other end River inhaled the light sweet aroma from her cup and sampled a bit herself, putting them both at a little more ease.

"So River, what brings you to my shuttle?" Inara asked cordially.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the crew, formally, I suppose." River said with a great deal more smoothness in her tone then had been present a moment before.

"Thank you very much, its always nice to be made to feel welcome." Inara replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what was it that made you decide to join the crew?" River asked with as much of a genuine tone as she could muster.

Inara considered her answer carefully, "Well, I do have a substantial savings remaining from my work with which to continue to pay my living expenses. However, it's been some time since I've worked and since I was unwilling to return to my previous career I decided that it would be best to find a way to make myself useful around here."

"I see," River intoned. "Anything about co-pilot that interested you specifically?" River said, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Well honestly it was the only thing I could think of really. I'm not very skilled with mechanics, I have very limited medical training, and I'm certainly no fighter." Inara answered.

"Oh I don't know about that, you helped us out quite a bit back on Miranda." River offered.

Inara's pleasant expression faltered slightly at the reference, "I know I did get a couple of good shots in there that's true. But that experience a lone left me pretty scared. If in the future we have need of me to carry a weapon again I'm sure I'd be up to it. But its not something I'd like to make a habit of, I think its probably best I leave that to the professionals." Inara finished with a slight nod towards River.

"Though, if its not too much trouble. I wouldn't mind if perhaps you might help me become a little better acquainted with a pistol. I doubt a bolt caster will really be an appropriate weapon for me to carry in the future." Inara asked.

River gave Inara an encouraging look, "No, no trouble at all. I'd be happy to next time we get some free time dirt side."

"Thank you River, that's very generous of you. And if there's anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." Inara said gratefully.

An idea suddenly popped into River's mind, "Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you about."

Inara looked intrigued, "What is it?"

"Well the thing is, I believe I've gained all the control over my psychic abilities that I can though sheer force of will. But I sense there's still more potential for improvement. For example, sometimes in the middle of a fight I'll get glimpses of the perception of other people around me. At first it was really disorienting and I just tried to filter them out. But now I'm wondering if I might be able to harness that some how." River posited.

Inara looked on with a bit of a confused expression, "Alright, well I'm not sure how I can help with that…"

River continued, "I think the key is that I just need to gain more focus. I need to be able to center myself so that I can better absorb and process all the thoughts and information bombarding my mind. I've done some reading and I believe meditation and breathing exercises like the ones practiced in various forms of Buddhism could be of great help."

Inara nodded in agreement, "Well that is true, meditation and breathing exercises certainly have helped me organized my thoughts and feelings a great deal over the years. If you think it will help then I'll glad you show you some of my techniques. We could start with a few right now if you wish."

"I'd greatly appreciate that." River said with a smile.

With that the two women moved toward an incense stand Inara had set up and began to practice a few basic techniques. Slowly the two also began to mend their strained relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal stared back at the cortex screen, surprised how much disgust the mire sight of the little man on the other end could still evoke in him.

"Well this is an odd play for you Badger. You ain't usually one for callin' a head, seems you're more of the abduct at gun point sort if memory serves." Mal sneered.

"Aw com'on Reynolds, no need for unpleasantness. 'Sides way I remember it we both made out pretty well on that job." Badger replied.

"I got stabed!" Mal replied indignantly.

"Shot, stabed, what's the difference? You still alive ain't ya? And that much richer thanks to me. Even set you up wit a rich ol' contact there in form a Sir Harrow. Even heard he been settin' you up with job direct like, leavin' poor little ol' me outa the loop." Badger replied with some indignity of his own.

"That what this is about? Some kinda shake down? Well I gotta tell you Badger, shake down's work a lot better when the person your shaking is actually in front of you." Mal said with a smirk.

"Naw, that ain't it at all. Don't much care about Harrow to tell ya the truth. He wasn't like to do business with me anyway, less you was involved. Don't know that I coulda withstood both a your 'charming personalities' anyway." Badger said with a bit of a mock shudder at the thought.

"All right, then what _**is**_ this about?" Mal said with a modicum of legitimate interest.

"S'bout a job I got fer ya. Harrow and his people been talkin. Other people like what they been hearing. Say you get the job done, say you're a reliable sort. Got a fella wants ya ta move some'n for him." Badger said.

"Not that I don't find you to be a fine outstanding businessman and all, but why didn't this guy just contact us though Sir Harrow?" Mal said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Cause this fella ain't all that close with Harrow, close nuff to hear the talk, not close nuff to actually join the conversation if you get my meaning. Had to find his own way to get to ya. That's where I come in." Badger stated with a bit of pride.

"You actually broadcasting you association with a low level thief like me? Surprised you'd do that what with them roots in the community and all…" Mal deadpanned.

"Oh ya lovin this ain't you? You want the job or not?" Badger hissed with frustration.

Mal sensed his negotiating advantage, "Maybe, if the price is right."

"Nothn' to worry about there, I guarantee it." Badger assured. "Even cut back my usual take, say 35 percent?"

"20." Mal shot back.

Badger balked, "30."

Mal pressed his advantage further, "25 percent or neither of us gets the job."

Badger relented reluctantly, "Fine. 25 percent it is. But I'm gonna remember this next time Reynolds."

"I'm sure you will Badger. Be dirt side in a day or two." With that Mal turned off his cortex screen.

After watching the screen go black Badger turned to the group of heavily armed people in front of him. "Well, they're on their way."

The caucasian woman turned to the younger asian woman standing at the head of the group beside her, "I told you this would work, no need to go searching all over the ruttin 'verse, we just have Mal and his jolly gang of dupes come to us." She said with a snide grin.

The other woman glanced at her with a completely expressionless face, "It was risky, he might have suspected something, been alerted to our search for him and taken counter measures…still might…" She replied skeptically.

"Now don't you worry none there doll, Reynolds may be a lot a things but he ain't gonna turn down work. 'Specially not at that kinda discount on mine end." Badger stated assuredly.

"Speakin a which, don't suppose I might get a little some'n for my efforts?" Badger asked hopefully.

The dark haired asian woman stepped toward Badger smoothly. Then quickly lashed out with her left arm and closed an iron grip about the dingy little man's throat. The speed of the movement alone felt like it nearly crushed his windpipe. Badger immediately began to choke.

As he struggled feebly against her outstretched arm the woman stared at him dispassionately as she slowly drained the life out of him. Looking directly into his panicked eyes with gaze that felt like it could pierce the hull of a ship she stated calmly, "Your reward is that we don't kill what few men you have left."

Then just as Badger was about to loose consciousness she released her strangle hold and let his head fall to his desk. As he gasped for air she reached over and grabbed a tough of hair on the back of his head to raise his face to hers once more. "You will wave us the moment Reynolds contacts you again, try anything funny and I'll finish what I started…only much more slowly…"

With that she let Badger's head drop to his desk with a loud thud for a second time and left with the rest of the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have them." The blue gloved man stated to his partner.

"Where?" He questioned.

"Seems Captain Reynolds has finally made contact with one of his few remaining contact from before the Miranda incident. We intercepted a communiqué between him and a business associate on Persephone." The other man stated.

"Excellent, we'll leave immediately. Tell the local authorities to lay low. We don't want to scare them off before we've reacquired Ms. Tam." Said his partner.

"Already done." The first man answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after pages of exposition I'm finally starting to get to the meat of the matter. I hope it hasn't been too much of a drag for you ;-)

I've really got some pretty big plans for where to go from here so I hope you all stay tuned and keep giving feedback!

As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: A Rendezvous With Déjà Vu

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we can't accommodate you." The alliance officer said to the two Blue Sun agents as they stood in front of his desk.

"What do you mean?" One of them said robotically.

"Exactly what I said," The officer replied with a bit of annoyance. "This supposed 'fugitive' that you cited upon your arrival doesn't show up in any of our warrant databases, therefore I'm under no obligation to issue any of my men to you."

"There must be some mistake," The first one replied. "Perhaps if we could speak with your superiors?"

"_**I**_ am the most senior officer in this facility, on this whole rutting planet as a matter of fact. I'm under to obligation to contact my superiors at the request of a civilian. So unless you have some secret military credentials that I don't know about I'll ask you two gentlemen to take your leave. Immediately." The officer stood up from his desk to emphasize the point.

With that the two blue handed men turned and left the Fed Station. Once outside they contemplated their situation.

"What was that?" The first man said.

"I've been hearing of this lately, seems the alliance military as been less and less inclined to assist our field agents ever since Miranda. We believe it's due to all the bad press they took after the broadcast, they just aren't willing to risk any more public disturbances at the moment." The second man replied.

"How shall we proceed?" asked the first.

"Without armed alliance back up we are only two, we will have to shadow Reynolds and his team, wait for an opportune moment to apprehend Ms. Tam." The second answered.

"Agreed."

With that both men headed off towards the docks where they expected Serenity to land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River scanned the crowds as Mal lowered the ramp at the docks. Something had been bothering her ever since they entered atmo. Her visions were disjointed, broken. As if two predators were lurking somewhere, waiting to strike.

"I've got a bad feeling about this bao bai," River said to Mal as he came up along side her.

"Something wrong darlin?" Mal said with concern.

"I've been getting disjointed visions ever since we broke atmo. There's something here, some kind of danger. Its very…familiar…" River said in a far off voice.

"You've had visions before River, we've come outa those ok, we'll just take extra precautions, keep our guard up like before and it'll turn out alright." Mal said.

"But its different this time Mal, and its not just one threat, there's two…something….groups maybe…I can see for sure." River said with strained look.

Mal tried to reassure her. "Well hon, theirs more then a few of thems that want us dead on this rock, though most ain't wiling to risk it. Don't you worry. If you want, I'll just take Zoe and Jayne with me over to see Badger, you can stay here and guard the ship. Soon as we get back we can get back into the black and hit up some other place for supplies?"

River shook her head, "No, if something happens to you out there and I'm not with you I'll never forgive myself."

"Alright, but since you bring it up, I think a little extra caution may be in order. We better leave Zoe here to watch over Serenity case things go pear shaped." Mal gave River a reassuring look, "Better go grab your gear, we'll meet up with the others and go over everything before we head out dong ma?"

River nodded in agreement and headed off towards their bunk to grab her weapons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later everyone was assembling in the cargo bay. Mal turned to see River descending the stairs.

Mal eyed her up and down, "That's a….a mighty fine blue skirt you got there." Mal murmured distractedly.

"Really? Oh, yeah I kind of like it myself" River replied innocently.

Mal rolled his eyes, "We'll talk about this later."

River gave him another unassuming glance, "Talk about what?"

Mal was incredulous "You know wha…"

"Ahem…" Zoe cut in. "Sir?"

Mal was suddenly knocked back into captain mode at the sound of his first mate. "Right. Ok everybody seems Badger may have some work for us, easy work that he only gets if he can get us to deliver it. It's a fact that has forced him to lower his usual take for a job like this so we aim to get it. However, River's been getting some bad vibes ever since we landed. Seems their may be some trouble about."

The rest of the crew began to murmur to each other with concern.

"Now don't y'all worry. This ain't anything at all different then what we've done before when River's gotten visions like this. We'll just take some extra precautions and we'll be fine. To that end, we ain't re-supplying here. Jayne, River, and me are gonna go see Badger. In, out, and back as fast as we reasonably can. Zoe, I need you to stay behind and see to Serenity. Keep her locked up tight from the moment we leave till the moment we get back. Rest of you aren't to leave the ship for any reason whatsoever. Fact I want you all standing by case something goes pear shaped. Wash and Inara on the bridge, Kaylee in the engine room, and doc…in the med bay." Mal said the last sentence with a bit of foreboding.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed off to their various tasks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

River, Mal, and Jayne descended the Serenity's ramp. The all stood for a moment and scanned their surroundings as the metal clamp of Serenity's locks reengaged behind them. All three of them were on high alert as they dove into the crowd.

Mal had thought walking to Badger's on foot would be the best way for them to go. It would allow them to blend in easier and the slower pace would allow them to take in their surroundings better, and notice if anything seemed amiss. But as they approached Badger's office, alarm bells starting going off in each of their heads.

"Tracks…" Jayne murmured, almost to himself. "Look at they ground near the entrance, someone's gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like no body has been in or outta there in awhile."

"The guards…" Mal said in agreement. "There ain't no body guarding the door. Badger usually likes to keep at least a few men posted if only for show."

"Badger…" River concurred. "He's scared Mal, of what I can't tell but he's scared of something."

"Some thing sure as hell isn't right here." Mal said. "Maybe this ain't worth the risk after all."

With that Mal and the others turned to leave only to come face to face with a group of heavily armed men….in Browncoats. At the head of the group were two women, one of them very familiar to them.

"Hey there hon!" Said the women originally introduced to them and Saffron. She gave Mal a sarcastically sweet smile. "Been wondering where you been hiding Hubby." She said.

At that comment River's blood began boiling. She instinctively reached for her blade, every inch of her aching to tear the faux usurper limb from limb at the mere implication of being married to her love.

Mal could sense the anger radiating from her like a stove. He placed his had on her shoulder to try to calm her down a bit. Without looking at her he sent her a thought. "Calm down bao bai, lets what to see how this plays out first."

Relenting, River tried to calm herself as she sent back, "Fine, but if anybody gets to kill her it's me!" Mal nodded imperceptibly in agreement.

Mal was really more interested in the…well the Browncoats. So much like his own, they looked like they'd just walked out of Serenity valley themselves only a few days ago. He wasn't sure but he almost felt like he could even recognize some of them. Shaking him out of his nostalgia, the young asian women stepped forward to address Mal and his crew.

"Sergeant Reynolds I presume?" She said in an authoritative, yet mechanical voice.

"Been a long time since anybody called me Sergeant darlin," Mal said in his usual casual tone, though at this point he was forcing it more then he was generally accustomed to. He felt a kind of connection to her though, despite the situation. Something was familiar about her, something…..reminded him of River.

Mal's thoughts turned to River, hoping she wasn't flying into another jealously induced rage. But that wasn't what was coming from her now. She was…confused. He could tell she was sensing some kind of familiarity with the women too. River sent a disjointed serious of thoughts to Mal, she was getting flashbacks of the academy. This woman had been with her there.

Mal's thoughts were now more worried. "Is she a reader, is she hearing us right now?"

"No…she's not a reader…in fact I can barely get anything off her at all. It's almost like…like she's not even there." River responded.

The mysterious woman continued. "That may be the case Sergeant, but nevertheless you are ordered to report back to command for debrief and reassignment." She said resolutely.

"That so huh?" Mal responded back. "Well, you might be too young to remember, but in case you hadn't noticed the war's long done. I stopped taking orders from command when they stopped returning my calls." Mal shot back with mock sarcasm.

"Sergeant, you are one of our most decorated veterans. I'm told you can most likely expect a promotion on your return, but if you insist on resisting I am authorized to use force to bring you back to command for your debrief." The woman replied with a deadly seriousness to her tone.

"River?" Mal mentally asked for an assessment of the situation.

"Not sure, without her I could probably take all of them by myself. But I'm not sure what she's capable of. And since we seem to have some kind of past history, I worried that she knows exactly what I'm capable of." River said.

"Jayne," Mal murmured under his breath to his mercenary.

"If'n I could get behind some cover I've probably got enough to take them down." Jayne replied clutching Vera in his hands.

Across the way, Saffron and her companion contemplated the situation.

"We have the numerical and tactical advantage, they won't risk an attack." The woman stated assuredly to the men.

"Have you studied Mal at all little girl?" Saffron derided. "His whole life has been one big exercise in dumb luck. Of course he's going to attack."

Just as the woman was about to rebuke Saffron a cloud of dust was kicked up by a nearby hovercraft as it passed behind the two groups. Ceasing the situation River quickly snatched a smoke grenade off of Jayne's belt and hurled it at the opposing group. As the grenade exploded and filled the street with a dark cloud of gas River, Mal, and Jayne took cover behind a cement barrier in the street.

River grabbed Jayne roughly by the shirt collar, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARRY SMOKE GRENADES!?!?!?!" She shouted angrily over the commotion.

"I don't know!! I though they was regular ones!!" Jayne got out in a sheepish reply.

Saffron cursed Mal's dumb luck yet again. "What did I tell you?!" she yelled to her counterpart as they covered behind some parked vehicles across the street.

"This wasn't a completely unforeseen scenario." She stated with an eerie calm in the mist of the chaos. She then turned to the six men with them. "Alpha team, attack pattern delta two. Beta team, you're the sweeper I'll be joining you."

She then turned to Saffron, " Stay here and keep Reynolds and his team pinned when Alpha moves." Saffron reluctantly agreed.

"No matter what, Reynolds has to live!" she commanded everyone. "The other two are expendable, but it would probably be easier to get him to cooperate if his team is left alive." With that the teams moved out.

Three of the men started to move to the left from behind the cover. Mal tried to pick some of them off but fire started raining down as soon as he poked his head out. Mal risked another peek and saw the same three men moving again. It looked like they were trying to come around. Yet again he tried to fire but was suppressed by fire from his opponents original cover. He wasn't sure but it sounded like less fire this time though.

A thought struck Mal, their splitting up! Trying to draw their attention away from the real attackers coming up on their right. This was a text book play that he and Zoe used to run all the time. He sent these thoughts to River. She psychically scanned the area and confirmed his suspicions. With that a plan formed in Mal's head.

"Jayne," Mal shouted to his mercenary. Jayne came over and Mal grabbed one of his smoke grenades. He pointed towards the group coming up on their left. Jayne got into position. Then he pointed River toward where he thought the other team was coming but she was already in position. She turned to look at him and gave him a slight grin as she pointed towards her head, indicating she had already read his plan in his mind. With that she drew her blade and crouched down. Just as the alpha team started to move Mal lobbed another smoke grenade at Saffron. As the dark cloud descended it was all she could do to breath let alone return fire. Left without covering fire Jayne let loose on the alpha team. Killing one and badly wounding another before they reached cover.

Completely unaware of their comrades misfortunes, the other team came up on Mal's position. The lead man was just about to round the blockade when a blade came from somewhere below and sliced him from his midsection to his chin. He immediately fell as a lifeless heap on the ground. The other two men, still shocked by the speed of the attack were too slow to react. Both attempted to raise their guns to fire but by the time they had pulled their triggers River had already gotten on the inside of one of them and with her back to him redirected his arm towards his team mate, causing him to shoot him dead. With that she spun around and embedded her blade into the shooters neck, killing him instantly.

As all this happened around her, the mysterious woman remained perfectly still. As River turned away from the last man she looked upon her. She still had her back to River, still as a statue. River wasn't sure if maybe she was in shock. But the tone of her speech quickly put that theory to rest.

"Its been a long time River," she said coolly.

"Has it?" River said with genuine curiosity.

"Have you forgotten?" the woman replied mechanically.

"Forgotten what?" River asked more exasperatedly then usual.

"Amnesia then? A side effect of your procedures, or self induced I wonder?" she said almost to no one in particular.

"Enough of this!" River shouted as she drew her blade.

"A sword River? You really have forgotten haven't you?" she replied almost sarcastically.

With that River leaped toward the woman to strike at her head with a powerful downward stroke. She moved out of the way just as River thought she would but then River came rising up with a sweeping motion toward where she anticipated her opponent's midsection would be. Astonishingly she moved out of the way just in time. Now facing her River took a moment to size up her enemy. The manner in which she stood suggested she considered River no threat at all. This was not the normal reaction River was used to seeing on people with a bloody sword in her hand. But this woman's disposition was different. There was no arrogance in her stance, she wasn't trying to goat River into attacking again, she genuinely didn't see River as a threat. If only she could read her, get some insight into what was going on in her mind! River wasn't used to dealing with opponents she couldn't read.

"You can't win, big sister. Just let me take Sergeant Reynolds and you and your companion can return to your ship." She stated calmly.

"What did you just call me?" River asked, taken aback slightly.

River detected the slightest of grins at the corners of her opponent's mouth. "Perhaps too familiar a tone for you sis?"

"No offense, but I hardly see the family resemblance." River shot back sarcastically.

"Not by blood, of course, but what we've been though together, no one else could ever understand, no one. Or at least that's what I thought" The slight grin on her face disappeared again behind a cool exterior.

"You're not making any sense!!" River said. Almost amused that she actually got to say that to someone else for once.

The woman offered no reply. And with that River lunged at her again. She dove into a roll intending to cut her down at the knees but astonishingly she was just one second too slow yet again as her opponent flipped into the air and landed facing River's back just behind her. Thinking quickly River spun and lept up from her crouched position in an attempt to embed her blade into her opponent's neck. But as she swung the woman caught the blade, with her bare hands.

River, though shocked, tried to tear the blade way from the woman's vice grip. As she struggled the woman looked at her calmly. "As much as I have enjoyed our little trip down memory lane, you don't factor in here. I need the Sergeant. If you wish to join us that's fine, I have no desire to kill you. But I must insist you refrain from further outbursts."

With that the woman grabbed River and flung her into Jayne who was still firing on her other team near by. Jayne fell flat on his face as River collided with him. The force of the impact rendered him unconscious. Mal tried to turn to see this new threat that had neutralized both his merc and psychic girlfriend, but was struck from behind. The force of the blow caused him to black out.

River struggled to pick herself up off the ground, still dazed from being hurled into her crew mate. As she struggled to regain her composure she saw the strange women casually glancing down at the cuts in her hand caused by grabbing River's blade. The way she examined her hands was strange. Almost like someone checking tools after they had been damaged. She seemed to be experiencing no pain whatsoever. After finishing her evaluation of her hands the woman looked over to the remainder of her Alpha team. One man hobbled over supported by the other. As they came to meet behind the cement barrier the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like the neighbors have called in some noise complaints about our little party." The uninjured man chuckled.

"It would seem so," the woman replied.

She glanced at the injured man, "Can you walk under your own power?"

"I think I can manage," He grimaced out.

"Good, because we can afford to have you slowing us down. We are not prepared for an armed conflict with law enforcement officials." She stated mater of factly.

"Perhaps we could render some assistance in that regard." Stated one of the two Blue Sun agents as they emerged from a shadowy alley near by.

The two browncoats drew their weapons instinctively on the two strangers as they approached, "Who the hell are you two?" they both asked.

"Lower your weapons gentlemen, these two are not to be trifled with." The woman stated calmly to her men. Both obeyed hesitantly.

"Nice to see you still remember your place Aleera, perhaps we shouldn't have been so quick to eliminate your program." Stated the first agent.

Aleera face betrayed no recognition to his allusion to their shared past. "I know what you have come for." She continued.

"Very observant as always," stated the second agent.

"We have been observing your conflict with Reynolds and his team. We know its him you've come for." Said the first agent.

"Just as I know you've come here for River." Said Aleera.

"Is that a problem?" Both agents asked in unison.

"I'm not sure," Aleera said, "What are you proposing?"

"We're prepared to offer your injured man this stimulant." Stated the first agent, revealing a syringe from his pocket. "It will allow him to disregard the pain of his injuries at least long enough to get away from the police."

"And in return?" Aleera questioned.

"Render Ms. Tam unconscious so that we can get her out of here. Even dazed as she is in her current state she'll most likely prove too much for we two to handle on our own here in the street." The second agent said.

Aleera paused for a moment, then a slight grin could been seen from the corner of her lip. "A bit of poetic justice I suppose."

"What?" Both agents said again in unison.

"Nothing, your proposal is acceptable." She said. "Give my man the stimulant, I'll bring Ms Tam over for you."

With that Aleera walked back over to River who was still trying to gather herself from where she fell. She crouched down and grabbed River by the chin as she sat on the ground next to Jayne. As River stared into Aleera's vacant eyes more flash backs started flooding her mind. None of it made sense, none of it had any context. But through the mist generated by those disjointed memories River could her Aleera's monotone voice speaking to her.

"I was never good enough for them, even after you left me behind. Even now I obey their commands while you openly rebel. But still its you they want. So be it sister, perhaps after their though with you this time you'll be more of a challenge to me next time we meet. It'll be just like old times…" With that Aleera struck River at he base of the skull and caused her to collapse to the ground.

"You left me alone at their mercy, its only fitting I return the favor." She whispered over River as she collected her off the ground and delivered her into the arms of the second Blue Sun agent.

By this point Aleera's injured man had received his stimulant and was looking ready to run a marathon. As the sound of sires drew closer the two groups split up.

Aleera picked up Mal and hoisted him over her shoulder with little effort. She looked over at her men, "You two cover me, we're headed back now, double time."

"What about Saffron?" The uninjured man asked.

Aleera, looked over to where Saffron had been covering during the gun battle. She had disappeared. "She's not the priority in this mission, Reynolds is. For her sake lets hope she's already headed back to the ship. If she hasn't she can call in a transport from command later. Now move out!" She said forcefully.

With that Aleera and her team slipped away just as Alliance troops began to flood the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so there you have it! I know, I know. This chapter has taken, what? Like three years to write? My apologies to anyone still following this story. I'm sure this probably wasn't anywhere near worth the wait. But I just felt compelled to write something. Even though I've allowed the story to fall dormant I've still gotten sporadic feedback from many of you and that has forced me to reexamine my efforts.

I'll admit, I hit some really bad writers block awhile back and had all but given up. But with the encouragement I received from those of you still willing to offer feedback even years after I had written anything I pulled though.

I have some ideas for future chapters, and I'll try not to let it go so long before I post another chapter. But I can't make any promises. Life has become quite hectic lately and it may be some time before I can revisit this. But don't count me out just yet. Keep that feedback coming and I'll try to keep the chapters flowing, albit slowly.

Hope all is well, and as always thanks for reading!!


End file.
